


I'm all yours[MinHwan OneShot]

by MaidenLL



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: 2Park and PanWink if you squint, Jealous Jaehwan, JinHwi is mentioned, Jisung the sweet leader, M/M, Sungwoon the moment ruiner part two, minhwan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-24
Updated: 2017-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-19 13:46:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13124970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaidenLL/pseuds/MaidenLL
Summary: "It's not your fault that I'm feeling this way,hyung.You're not responsible of my feelings." He let it out.He just basically indirectly confessed that he loves Minhyun."I am,Jaehwan-ah.Especially if I feel the same way as you do."





	I'm all yours[MinHwan OneShot]

**Author's Note:**

> So I was inspired because of the Busan fancon yesterday...and yes I made this hahaha  
> I hope you enjoy reading it!

It's been like forever since Produce 101 ended but Jaehwan still can't sort out his feelings for a certain 'fox-looking guy'.

"Jaehwan-ah,come on or else we'll be late on our practice ." Minhyun grabbed his wrists and pulled him inside their van.

Today is their Busan fancon and he's beyond excited for that.He can't help but feel giddy over the fact that he would be meeting their fans again.

But right now,he's not sure if he feels giddy because of that or because of the older's hands,which are still wrapped around his wrists even if they are already sitting inside the van.  
He stared at their hands,restraining the urge to grab it and interwine their fingers but it seems like Minhyun noticed that he was looking at it so the older suddenly removed his hands.

He looked at Minhyun while the older just avoided his gaze.  
"Sorry,I didn't notice that I was still holding it." Minhyun said calmly.

Jaehwan just nodded with a smile but deep inside he felt empty.He doesn't know why,but Minhyun's touch feels warm.

As soon as they arrived,they immediately went to practice.

Jaehwan felt a bit frustrated because of the mistakes that he's continuously making.They needed to practice it repeatedly because of his mistakes.

He sat dejectedly on one of the audience seats when they were given a break.

"What's the matter,Jaehwan-ah?" He looked up,only to see Minhyun who's holding out a water bottle in front of him.  
He took it and muttered a small 'Thanks' before he avoided the older's stare,thinking that Minhyun would leave after.  
"Hey,what is it?" He was quite surprised when Minhyun sat beside him while caressing his neck softly.

He leaned in to Minhyun's soft touch,closing his eyes,prior to the warm comfort that he's feeling.  
He heard Minhyun sigh as he felt his fingers going up to his hair.

"Is it because of the mistakes that you made earlier?" Minhyun asked.  
Jaehwan still didn't answer.He just wants to enjoy the older's warmth.  
"Don't frustrate yourself too much because of it,Jaehwan-ah.There's no perfect people,we all make mistakes."

But you're perfect to me,hyung. He thought to himself.

He opened his eyes and stared directly at Minhyun.  
"Thanks,Minhyun hyung.I'll do my best not to make any mistakes later!" He exclaimed.

Minhyun gave him a cheerful smile while ruffling his hair.  
Oh how he loves Minhyun's smile.He'll do anything just to see the older's genuine smile.

"Hey,you two!We need to get back to practice." Sungwoon appeared behind Minhyun and dragged the two of them to continue their practice.

He smiled at Minhyun when the older looked back at him from his own position.  
—————————————---------

After their practice,they started to get ready for their Busan fancon.

"WannaOne!Gather up!" Jisung shouted at the backstage.

As soon as all of them gathered up,their leader started to give encouraging words.  
"Let's not worry about anything and just enjoy this fancon! Let's make Wannables happy just like how they make us happy everyday!"

With that they gathered their hands on the center and shouted a loud 'WannaOne Fighting!'

Their Busan fancon started joyfully.Jaehwan loves it.He loves to hear the fans chant their names.He loves to hear the fans chant 'WannaOne' loudly.

After performing their debut song, 'Energetic',the Pandora segment came.A segment where they have to answer certain questions from the MC.  
Today's MC happened to be Woojin since they are in Busan and he sure can't exclaim now that he's a 'Seoul-Person' because he's at his very own home.

They started the questions and so far they all answered smoothly.Well,not until they were given an unexpected question which all of them had a hard time to decide for the answer.

"WannaOne's best chemistry couple is?" Woojin asked as their fans shouted after.

Some of them were hesitant to hold up their answers,especially Jaehwan.He peeked at the answer of Jihoon who's just right beside him. He saw him holding up his own picture along with Woojin's and Guanlin's but then he saw how the younger hesitantly put down Guanlin's picture afterwards.Seems like someone's confused about his feelings.  
He peeked on Minhyun's next,who's on his left side.He saw him hold up his own picture and Seongwoo's picture.

He doesn't know why his heart clenched at the sight.

He decided to just raise whichever picture is in his hands and it ended up him,choosing himself and Jihoon.

He listened as Minhyun explained on why he picked Seongwoo and himself. Jaehwan can't help but let out his feelings after Minhyun explained.

"Truthfully,I'm a bit hurt because of Minhyun hyung right now." He heard the fans and the other members laugh.Even Minhyun laughed while he patted Jaehwan's knee and caressed his neck again.

"I honestly picked Jihoon but in my heart...oh you picked 개안즈? Okay then,go ahead." He said jokingly even if deep inside,he's so hurt already.

After their Pandora segment,they all continued to perform.Jaehwan tried his best to perform normally even if his mood is already down because of what happened earlier.Lucky for him because he managed to perform without mistakes and even ended the fancon successfully.  
————————————------------

After their fancon,they all went to their hotel to freshen up.Their manager told them that they would eat outside but Jaehwan refused,saying that he's tired so he'll probably sleep already.

But of course,that's not the real reason on why he didn't want to go with them.He just didn't want to see Minhyun at the moment.

He's honestly confused at his own feelings.He knows that he likes Minhyun but if he just likes him then why does he have the urge to pull him into his side,to beg him not to look at others and most importantly,why does he feel so jealous whenever Minhyun clings into the other members.

He haven't felt this way before.He remembers being fine whenever he sees Minhyun hanging his arms lazily into Seongwoo's shoulders,when Minhyun hugs and cuddles Jinyoung,when Minhyun snuggles up to Daehwi and many more but why is he feeling this way now?Why is he jealous now?Am i falling too deep...already?

He sighed.So much for saying that he didn't want to see Minhyun at the moment but ended up thinking about the older.

He flinched when he heard a knock at his hotel door.He mindlessly just opened it without even looking at the peephole and was utterly shocked when he saw the person that he really wants to avoid seeing right now. Great...just great!

In front of him,stood Hwang Minhyun,with his messy hair and a bunch of plastic bags on his hands.  
"Hyung..?Why are you here?Aren't you supposed to be with the other members?" Jaehwan can't help but feel his cheeks burn at the sight in front of him.He still looks good even is his hair is a mess right now...  
"I'm here to accompany you since they said that you were too tired to even go out.I bought foods at the convenience store since you still haven't eaten." Minhyun explained while showing him the plastic bags in his hands.

Jaehwan made way for the older to come in.Minhyun went straight to the small table in his room and set up the foods.Jaehwan just watched him from his bed.  
He was avoiding the older but then here he is,preparing a joyful ramen feast for the two of them.

"Come,let's eat now." Jaehwan obeyed and sat on the opposite chair.

They ate in silence.Usually they would be joking with each other or would be asking each other about how they felt for the day but right now Jaehwan has no plans of striking up a conversation.  
He's afraid.Afraid that he might spill out what he truly feels.

"Jaehwan-ah...about earlier..?" He looks up when the older started to speak.  
"Earlier?" He asks,faking a clueless tone.

Of course he freaking knows what Minhyun is talking about.

"Did...I really hurt you?" Minhyun stared directly at him. He avoided Minhyun's burning gaze and faked a laugh.  
"What are you talking about hyung? I was just joking!" Jaehwan is impressed at himself.How can he even answer Minhyun like it doesn't hurt? Directors should seriously cast me into some drama or movie.Even a musical is fine.

Minhyun just continued to stare at him.  
"You're lying." He was dumbfounded at the older's statement.

He was about to open his mouth and say something but then he knows that he can't get away in this situation so he just decided against it.

"You can fool anyone but not me,Kim Jaehwan." Minhyun's voice was stern but also soft.Jaehwan just remained silent.  
"I know you too well,Jaehwan-ah." Jaehwan can't help but chuckle bitterly.

"Really,hyung? Then why didn't you know that I was hurting?" He saw Minhyun's shocked face but then the older regained his composure back easily.  
Jaehwan suddenly regretted snapping at the older.He has no right to tell him that because they're not together.Minhyun is not responsible of him so why should he know that he's hurting?

He decided not to say something for better,he might just say more nonsensical things if he opens his mouth.

"Jaehwan-ah,I'm sorry." He wants to cover his ears.He doesn't want to fall for Minhyun's soft and endearing voice.  
"It's not your fault that I'm feeling this way,hyung.You're not responsible of my feelings." He let it out.He just basically indirectly confessed that he loves Minhyun.

"I am,Jaehwan-ah.Especially if I feel the same way as you do."

"No hyung,it's fi-...wait,what?" His eyes darted at Minhyun who's just smiling at him innocently.

Did Hwang Minhyun just...say that he's feeling the same way?Okay,calm down Kim Jaehwan.He didn't say anything so don't get your hopes up.  
"It's my way of saying that I love you too,Kim Jaehwan." Okay,what!?!

Now,he's honestly shocked.Minhyun just directly confessed that he loves him.  
"Wait...I didn't even say that I love you,you're quick in assuming things." Jaehwan can't help but exclaim.Minhyun just chuckled. 

"Okay then,atleast you know now that I love you." Minhyun reached for his head and patted it.

"I love you too,Minhyun hyung." He managed to say even if he's surely a blushing mess right now.

He watched as Minhyun stood up and kneeled in front of him.The older held his hands as he looked at Jaehwan's eyes.

"I love you more,so starting from now,don't be jealous cause I'm all yours." Jaehwan even blushed harder when Minhyun kissed his hands.

The door suddenly opened,revealing a wide-eyed Sungwoon.

"Oh sorry,wrong room..." He rubbed his neck awkwardly while walking away.They still heard him whisper. "Goodness how many times do I have to walk in with couples having their moments,first it was Daehwi and Jinyoung, now it's these two"

He appreciates Sungwoon's fail excuse cause duh,they're roommates but it's the least he cares about now.

"I'm all yours too,Minhyun hyung." He smiled fondly at the older one.It was when he looked at his eyes,he realized how deep he fell for Hwang Minhyun.

**Author's Note:**

> [NOTE]  
> 개안즈 is something like an 'eyecandy',it's what Knetizens call OngHwang because of their visuals.


End file.
